peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 April 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-29 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Around 54 minutes of show now available from several mixtapes, though only a few Peel links. *Many thanks to Lorcan's Tracklistings . Sessions *Ivor Cutler #21, recorded 8th March 1995. No known commercial release. *Man...Or Astro-Man? #2, recorded 19th March 1995. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *China Drum: Wuthering Heights (split single with Flying Medallions - Riot/Wuthering Heights) Fierce Panda NING 6 %''' *''John apologises for his startled shout during the above track when someone walked in on him in the studio'' *M-Zone: Listen (12" - The First Journey EP) Doncaster Warehouse DW 001 '''#7 %''' *Man... Or Astro-Man?: Put Your Finger In The Socket (session) '''#8 *Long Finn Killie: Heads of Dead Surfers (7" - Hollywood Gem) Too Pure PURE 44 %''' *Ivor Cutler: Her Body (session) *Ivor Cutler: Squashing Hard (session) *Ivor Cutler: Five or Seven (session) *Ivor Cutler: A Long Fine (session) *Shy Fx: Simple 'Tings (single) Sour SOURCD 018 '''% *Pond: Old Blue Hair CD: The Practice of Joy before Death SUBPOP=SP=143357 *Starstruck: Bad Boy (v/a 10" - In Spelunca) Vesuvius POMP 001 #9 *Aphex Twin: The Waxen Pith (album - ...I Care Because You Do) Warp WARP CD 30 £''' '''% *Man... Or Astro-Man?: Untitled (session) #10 *L'Orchestre Super Abalibayo: Omwana Wopayo () Njangwa SALULA 22 *Sluts For Hire: We Are In A Band (v/a album - Shreds Volume 2 - American Underground '94) Shredder SH-27 #11 *Jimmy Reed: Found Joy (album - Jimmy Reed At Carnegie Hall) Joy JOY 120 #12 *Ivor Cutler: A Stuggy Pren (session) *Ivor Cutler: Glasgow Dreamer Episode 9 (session) *Headbutt: Shooting Party (album - Tiddles) Dirter Promotions DPROMLP 25 #13 *Sentinel: Drag Beat (12" - The Hurricane EP) Hard Hands HAND 019 @ % *''JP - 'Now this is what I call a Drag Beat' #1'' *Dick Dale: Eliminator (album - Tribal Thunder) Hightone HCD 8046 #1 *Stu. J. and DJ U.F.O.: 2001 - Space Anthem (12") Man From Uncle M.F.U.006 $''' *Man... Or Astro-Man?: Max Q (session) *Country Teasers: Stand By Your Man (album - The Pastoral - Not Rustic - World Of Their Greatest Hits) Crypt CRYPT 060 '''$ *Half Man Half Biscuit: Sensitive Outsider (album - Some Call It Godcore) Probe Plus PROBE 41CD $''' *EEG: Paranoid (12" - Virgo / Paranoid / Body & Soul) Limbo LIMB 44T '''#2 $ *Keatons: F (album - Ex Vide Betamaxi In Honda Cotopaxi) Hedonist CAKE007 *Huevos Rancheros: Rockin' In The Hen House (7") One Louder LOUD3 #3 *Blame: Music Takes Me (12" - Sub Committee) Moving Shadow SHADOW 59 $''' *Alastair Galbraith: Talisman (album - Talisman) Next Best Way NBWAY 001 *Man... Or Astro-Man?: Sferic Waves (session) *London Funk Allstars: Coolin' Out (album - London Funk Volume 1) Ninja Tune ZEN CD16 '''#4 $ *Ivor Cutler: The Other Half (session) *Ivor Cutler: Ben Jacob (session) *Ivor Cutler: Flies (session) *Spectrasonic: Flytrap (7" - Flytrap / Takeaway) Badlands Record Company BAD7 003 #5 *L.S.G.: My Time Is Yours (12") Superstition SUPERSTITION 2036 #6 $ *'JP - Thanks very much for listening, have a thrill-packed week'. Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 1, @''' on '''File 2 and £''' on '''File 3 and %''' on 'File 4 '''and '$ on File 5 File ;Name *1) john-peel-60a-1994-95 *2) john-peel-60b-1994-95 *3) 1995-03-xx-05-xx Peel Spring 1995 *4) 1995-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE224 *5) 1995-04-xx-05-xx Peel Show LE225 ;Length *1) 00:46:31 (tracks 7-13, then after 00:23:39, tracks 1-6) *2) 00:46:15 (to 00:02:56) *3) 01:00:05 (from 00:44:38 to 00:49:21) *4) 1:33:32 (42:17-1:09:32) (to 45:51, 51:05-1:00:27 unique) *5) 1:33:15 (13:55-44:56) (to 25:18, 30:39-36:27 unique) ;Other *1) 2) Many thanks to Happy Otter *3) Created from SB1047, SB1048 and SB1110 of Weatherman22's Tapes *4) Created from LE224 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1995 Lee Tape 224 *5) Created from LE225 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel April May 1995 Lee Tape 225 ;Available *1) 2) Mixcloud *3) Mediafire *4,5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes